This application relates generally to the field of containers and dispenser systems for disinfecting wipes (e.g., disposable wipes, hygienic wipes, etc.), such as the type that are commercially available and packaged in cylindrical canisters. More specifically, this application relates to an improved system for dispensing disinfecting wipes, which positions a disinfecting wipes container below a countertop, and allows the disinfecting wipes to be accessed from above the countertop.
Disinfecting wipes may be packaged in a cylindrical roll, similar to a roll of paper towels or toilet paper (except, in the case of a roll of disinfecting wipes, the wipes are not typically rolled around a tube, such as a cardboard tube used with a roll of paper towels). The cylindrical roll of disinfecting wipes is then placed within a cylindrical canister, which may be provided as a standard size by various manufacturers. Commercially available cylindrical canisters for disinfecting wipes include a cover, which may be coupled onto the canister in a variety of ways (e.g., threadably coupled, snap-fit, etc.). The cover for a canister of disinfecting wipes also includes an aperture through which disinfecting wipes may be pulled through. Disinfecting wipes are typically saturated in a volatile disinfecting solution. In order to prevent the disinfecting solution from evaporating out of the canister, the cover of the disinfecting wipes canister includes a lid to cover the aperture when the canister is not being used. The lid may be coupled to the cover through a hinge, such as a flexible “living hinge.” The disinfecting wipes in the roll are generally perforated, so that a single wipe may be pulled from the canister, and ripped from the remaining wipes in the roll.
Disposable disinfecting wipes provide users with a quick and convenient way to disinfect and clean various areas throughout a house which are susceptible to bacteria and viruses, such as a kitchen or a bathroom. In some households, disinfecting wipes containers are used so frequently that users keep the containers within close reach, such as on top of a table or countertop. As a result, the disinfecting wipes containers add to the clutter already on the table or counter, and the available surface area for the table or counter that may be used for other tasks (e.g., preparing food, drying dishes, etc.) is reduced. Thus, it would be advantageous to store a disinfecting wipes container underneath a mounting surface, such as a countertop or a sink, so that the available surface area of a countertop is not reduced, so that the overall appearance of the countertop is improved, and so that the disinfecting wipes are quickly accessible.